1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventionally, a board-to-board connector assembly includes a plug connector mounted on a lower surface of a printed circuit board fitted into a receptacle connector mounted on an upper surface of another printed circuit board to electrically connect the two printed circuit boards. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,875,027 issued on Apr. 5, 2005 to Ye et al. discloses a board-to-board connector assembly which includes a plug connector and a receptacle connector mating with each other. The plug connector has a plurality of plug contacts arranged along the outer faces of a tongue mating portion thereof and the receptacle connector has a plurality of receptacle contacts arranged along the inner faces of a tongue receiving cavity thereof. Each receptacle contact extends along the mating direction and a corresponding plug contact frictionally touches the receptacle contact to achieve reliable depth therebetween. Because of the side-located contact, the contacts of plug are in danger of collapse during mating process. In addition, it is not easy for a regular rectangle block to guide the plug into the receptacle in a wide range of deviations in this small form connector.
Hence, an improved connector assembly is required to overcome the problems of the prior art.